


fire.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When the fire broke out, confusion spread through the student population.or:   there's a fire on campus and Anakin realizes that it's Padmé's dorm that is burning.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	fire.

**Author's Note:**

> day 13, drabble 13.
> 
> Prompt 013 - confusion.

When the fire broke out, confusion spread through the student population. For Anakin, it went: what area was it, followed by what dorm was it, followed by her dorm, that is her dorm. He ran across campus towards the fire, ignoring how everyone was moving away from it, until he saw Padmé standing there, staring up at the flames that were escaping out windows. He went to her and pulled her into his arms, and she buried her face in his neck, trying not to cry. Anakin was there; everything would be okay. Padmé was safe; everything would be okay.


End file.
